Mac and Dennis Bang
by Comp450
Summary: Mac is worried that he might be gay, and Dennis is annoyed with his timing.


Philadelphia

Saturday, 10 am

"Dennis, I think I might be gay."

Dennis stopped what he was doing and stared at Mac. "What?"

"I think I'm gay," Mac said again, nodding and looking pensively at the wall behind Dennis. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Mac, you are wrapped around my dick _right now_, is this really a conversation we need to be having?" He started moving his hips again, in slow, shallow thrusts into Mac.

Mac, who had been lying flat on his back at the edge of Dennis' bed, propped himself up a bit on his elbows, oblivious to Dennis' attempts to recapture the moment. "Well, you know how we decided to do this just to let off some pressure before we go into work?"

"Jesus Christ, Mac, I'm not some sitcom audience, this is a conversation that _I_ was part of less than an hour ago." Dennis thrust in a bit deeper, making Mac groan and lean back on the bed, before returning to his short strokes.

"Yeah, but..." Mac started to rock back a bit into Dennis but continued his conversation uninterrupted, "...this feels pretty good. Better than I thought it would."

Dennis moved from a standing position and leaned over Mac a bit, arms resting on the bed on either side of his head. "You never took it up the ass before, Mac?" He started a continuously deeper rhythym, and felt himself working up a sweat. It was hard to keep his concentration when Mac wouldn't shut up. "You don't have to be gay to enjoy it."

Mac reached up and grabbed Dennis' hips, feeling his movements in his hands. "Well, I did with...I did with Carmen a few times," it was getting harder to keep a conversation going when Dennis wouldn't slow down, "which was...good, but it-not as good as with you."

Dennis returned to a standing position and closed his eyes. "Mm-hmm..." came out in a high pitched moan and he grabbed Mac's legs and hoisted them up, positioning them so they were folded with his feet flat on the bed and knees in the air. He picked up his pace.

"You know, Dennis, I was-shit-I was hoping for a little dialogue here." The end of his sentence was more exhaled than actually said.

"OK, dude, you're gay, you're...you're gay for me." Dennis leaned over Mac, grabbing his wrists and holding them next to his head against the mattress. "We can...just stop talking." He lowered his torso onto Mac's, less concerned now about it being "too gay."

Mac spread his legs to give Dennis room and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling but not really seeing it. Dennis had pressed his face into his shoulder, breathing hard through his nostrils against Mac's skin. After a minute Mac felt Dennis' thrusts change from deep and steady to shallow and very fast, and he turned his head to look at Dennis' face, eyes closed tightly and breathing hard.

When Dennis came he let go of Mac's wrists and grabbed onto his shoulders, turning his head to press into Mac's neck so that he couldn't breathe as he continued moving through his orgasm.

Without waiting for recovery Dennis crawled off and out of Mac and knelt at the foot of the bed. He took Mac's cock, still hard, into his mouth. He could feel Mac start, and then felt his hands on his head and in his hair. Dennis looked up and made eye contact with Mac, leaning forward just enough to see him, and smiled as much as he could before returning his attention to the task at hand. It only took a few seconds before Mac also came.

Dennis leaned back on his knees and grabbed the trash bin, spitting Mac's cum out before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Damn," he said. He peeled off his condom then and threw that out, too.

When Dennis stood up he saw that Mac's hands were over his face, and that he was quietly shaking.

"I don't get it, are you...are you laughing at me?" Dennis asked, offended.

Mac shook his head, hands still covering his eyes. "No," he said softly, "I'm just going to hell."

Dennis groaned. "Don't even start this." He sat down next to Mac on the bed. "Wait, are you actually _crying_?" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Mac, you aren't going to hell because you let me bang you. I can think of a dozen reasons that you _are_ going to hell, but being gay isn't one of them."

Mac removed his hands from his face. His face was wet from crying. "What do you know about what's sending me to hell?"

"I don't, and let's be honest neither do you, not really." Dennis slapped Mac on his naked thigh. "Come on," he said, "we'll buy some weed on the way to the bar and smoke it with Sweet Dee and Charlie, and you can forget all about this if you want to, or we can talk about it tonight."

Mac sat up. "OK," he said, "but only if we go to the guy on 5th, he has the best stuff."

"Mac, that's two blocks in the wrong direction, that is not 'on the way.'"

"He has the best stuff though!"

"Fine, but wash your face, first, you're kind of...puffy," he said, gesturing to Mac's face that was pink from the crying.

They got off the bed and started getting dressed, Dennis pulling out fresh clothes from his dresser and Mac climbing back into the clothes strewn on the floor. As he was pulling his jeans on, Mac asked, "Hey, Dennis?"

"Yeah."

"...are you gay?"

Dennis finished pulling his shirt over his head. He smiled. "Naw. But I'm not going to pass up the opportunity to add your sweet ass to my collection," he said, patting the dresser where his secret camera was always recording.


End file.
